Sweet Smile O' Mine
by BananaNutCrunch
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot. Could there perhaps be something behind the smile that we aren't seeing?


Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot.

He smiled at people, he smiled at animals, he even smiled when there was nothing to smile at.

Small children would often gather around him for no reason at all; and he would smile at them and buy them ice-cream. The little Chihuahua on Tsuna's street would bark as he walked past, and he would smile and pat it on the head. Little old ladies would call out a hello to the nice young man from the sushi store, and he would smile and help them carry their shopping.

Indeed, Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot.

His smile conveyed the all-round good-naturedness he seemed to posses. He smiled to show he was at peace with the world, entirely happy with his life. He'd smile at his friend's seriousness, never getting annoyed or even exasperated because, hey, his friends were just playing their mafia game, weren't they? And if one of them happened to shock or upset him in any way? He smiled.

He even smiled in the face of adversity. When his baseball team was losing, and his teammates started to show signs of frustration and fatigue, he'd smile, and pat them on the back and tell them to hang in there. And when the opposing team scored a homerun and tried to rub it in his face, he'd smile and congratulate them before pleasantly reminding them that the game wasn't quite over yet. And when they finally won, and his teammates were carrying him on their shoulders after scoring the winning homerun, he'd smile at the cheering crowd and tell them it wasn't really his doing, you guys, it was everybody's!

What surprised most people was that Yamamoto even smiled when he didn't really want to. When it was incredibly hot outside and the air was buzzing with flies, he'd just smile and wave them away and comment about how many insects there were today.

When Gokudera passed a snide remark about baseball-idiots and their awful dress sense, he'd laugh and smile, and say he didn't mind wearing anything as long as it was comfortable.

When Gokudera and Lambo ran screaming around him, pissing the hell out of everyone else in the room, Yamamoto would just smile and ask how they managed to be so energetic in the morning.

When Hibari called him a herbivore not worth fighting, Yamamoto would tilt his head and smile, and ask if he could really be counted as a herbivore, what with all the sushi he ate. Then, he'd ask if there was any such thing as a fishivore instead. And he would smile while saying it.

Even while getting mugged on the street, he would smile nervously and say that he'd really like to help, sir, but he didn't actually _have_ any money. And when the mugger punched him in the face, he'd smile and say how lucky he was that he escaped with just a light smack that really didn't hurt much, thank you for asking.

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot.

In the sweltering heat, students would, horrified, report to teachers that there was an entire pile of dead flies lying just outside the classroom. Yamamoto would smile, confused, and ask if someone had used bugspray.

When Bianchi appeared out of nowhere, causing Gokudera to go into convulsions of pain, Yamamoto would smile and comment that Gokudera sure had a strange way of greeting his sister.

When Gokudera, together with Lambo would inexplicably slip and fall off the school roof after all their running around, Yamamoto would smile and tell them to be more careful.

When Hibari suspiciously asked Tsuna about the book he had mysteriously received, titled_; Wolves- the ferocity of a pack_, Yamamoto would smile and suggest that maybe it was someone's idea of a joke.

When Haru would excitedly tell them about the story in the news that the corpse of a mugger wanted by the police had been discovered, Yamamoto would smile and say that it wasn't very nice to make jokes about people being dead.

Even when fighting his powerful Varia opponent, Squalo, Yamamoto would smile confidently and claim that he was going to win this match for his friends.

Seconds later, of course, Squalo would be eaten by a shark.

Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot.

And if you happened to mention, casual observer that you are, that strange things seemed to happen around Yamamoto's smile, he would just laugh it off, smiling and saying that was a pretty wild thing to say, don't you think?

Which was true, of course. Yamamoto was a nice guy, there's no way all these strange things could be connected, right? _Right_? Right!

If, however, one happened not to know Yamamoto for the nice guy that he was, bless his heart, one might make a rather startling discovery.

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a lot.

And when he smiled, something bad was about to happen.

**AN: What, you mean you haven't noticed it? What's the matter with you?**

**Yamamoto: *enters* Hello! Want some sushi? *sees computer* Oh? What are you doing?**

**Self: I…uh…you…OH GODS, HE'S **_**SMILING**_** AT ME! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK! GAH! *runs***

**Yamamoto: *stares* **

** *reads fic* **

…

** *smiles***


End file.
